


I Will Not Bow Any More

by YukimorioftheCherokee



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 07:19:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17862851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukimorioftheCherokee/pseuds/YukimorioftheCherokee
Summary: Hadrian somehow manages to become Master of Death. So he instantly 'demands' he accommodate him. Later Hadrian realizes he has a powerful quirk, one he calls Buddy-Buddy of all things.





	I Will Not Bow Any More

X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X

**_Key Code_ **

Written things.

“Reading out loud.”

**“Yelling or loud noise.”**

**_“Death speaking to Hadrian.”_ **

_‘Thoughts to self.’_

_“Telepathic thoughts/mind reading.”_

“Regular speech.”

**_Key Code End_ **

X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X

Hadrian is startled into waking. “Get up, boy! We want breakfast on the table!” He hears his deceased aunt Petunia tell him. She died about a week after his seventeenth birthday, he hasn’t really been as affected by that as he supposes he should have been. The death eaters have made the Dursley’s family unrecognizable after all.

Briefly looking through his memories he realizes exactly what happened.

Hadrian is the Master of Death… The literal, real, ‘I can command death’ kind of master. He instantly feels bad as he remembers demanding Death to accommodate him. He instantly makes a memo to write an apology letter in his mind.

Rubbing his face he quickly snaps his fingers, feeling his clothes switch with his best outfit before he goes into the kitchen and realizes what day it is. He quickly starts fixing them their breakfast somehow still remembering exactly what they want as if it was yesterday. Which it technically was yesterday. Ignoring the now annoyed Dudley he quickly finishes their breakfast using a some subtle magic.

As he sets a forth plate at the table Dudley begins wailing. Hadrian ignores them knowing that tomorrow the letter is coming to their house. Vernon storms into the room and gives Hadrian a glance before his face starts turning purple. “When were you going to tell me about Hogwarts?” The man pales drastically at the question, as does Petunia who stands in the doorway beside him.

Hadrian waits patiently for his answer as he finishes up breakfast and places it on the table. Vernon’s face is purple again. “We won’t have any of your freakishness, boy!” He starts to move only for Hadrian to put a little magic pressure on him stopping him in his tracks and having him cower a little.

“And stuffing a child in a cupboard isn’t freakish?” He asks plainly as he serves himself a moderate serving of food. Waving his hand he floats the milk and orange juice out before giving himself ¼ of a cup of each. Dudley stares at him terrified.

“I will be leaving to complete business today. There is no promise about returning and if I do I expect you to accommodate me like you would a guest. I get Dudley’s second bedroom, for starters.” Dudley looks like he is thinking about wailing before he clamps his mouth shut. Hadrian begins calmly eating his meal, knowing that ignoring them will be the best thing to do if anything at all. “I expect the same courtesy I have tried giving the three of you these past few years. If I don’t get it expect the Aurors to be called.” Petunia pales further, whimpering a little knowing exactly how that will play out.

“Yes.” she meekly responds to his statement. Hadrian quickly finishes up his meal before heading towards the attic. As he arrives he heads straight towards his mother’s trunk wistfully remembering what she packed in his last life.

“Death, please come here.” He says softly, hoping beyond anything that the being comes.

 **_“Master.”_ ** Hadrian inhales gently before turning toward him.

Just like the last time he seen him he appears as an albino goth kid. Maybe seventeen years of age in appearance. “Death, I apologize for being rude to you.” Death tilts his head, almost considering what he says. “I shouldn’t have demanded that you accommodate me but I am grateful that you did.” Hadrian is completely honest with him since he knows that will be the best thing to be with this elder being. Harry couldn’t possibly disrespect the man who now cares for his relatives in any such fashion.

 **_“No need to apologize, Master. You are within your rights to command me.”_ ** Harry blinks at him confused at his answer.

“While you may believe that I know it was wrong of me to be so rude to you.” Harry sees his dark eyes soften as Harry shrinks the trunk down. Before he can even think much more he is in the back alley of the Leaky Cauldron. Harry smiles softly as Death disappears, sensing his Master no longer wishes to speak at the moment.

Tapping the bricks to enter he glances around, not seeing much of a change as he places his shrunken trunk in his pocket. He heads straight towards the bank, primarily to have new locks installed on all his trust vaults and to read a list of assets. As he steps closer to Gringotts’ steps he glances at the goblins to either side. They are looking at him warily. He nods to both of them with respect before entering the gold doors. He then nods at the next two before entering the silver doors.

Glancing around Harry watches the teller’s interactions with several people for several moments before he frowns with disgust at Molly Weasley. Why he suddenly hates her is clear, he doesn’t have the potions in his system. Harry sees that despite the rudeness of most humans to the tellers that the tellers don’t really have a problem unless they waste time.

Striding up to a counter he nods courteously to the goblin. “Good morning, Honorable Goblin.” The goblin suddenly takes far more interest to him.

“Same to you. What do you want today?” Hadrian knows this is the most respect he will get as of the moment.

“First I would like to have a basic inheritance test. Then I’ll pay for a more encompassing test if I can afford it. After that I request a meeting with any available accountant if my family’s account manager isn’t available. Also, I am very grateful for the kindness of your people protecting what is mine despite me not knowing about it. Could you seen one of your resource managers to meet with me and the accountant? I’d like to try to help your people.” The wide eyes of the goblin look around as if asking his fellow tellers if he just heard correctly.

The goblin turns toward his left and briefly asks a question in a language Hadrian doesn’t understand. After a few moments of quick chatter the goblin nods respectfully to him. “Griphook will be your guide today. If you need anything, please do let him know.” Hadrian flushes at the sincerity in his voice before he nods to him.

“Are you sure it won’t be a problem? From my understand you guys have important things to do and so maybe he does too…” The goblins give him matching feral grins which confuse him.

“I would be glad to help someone who is willing to invest in our problems as an aid.” Hadrian jumps as he turns toward the just appearing goblin.

“Since you insist I guess it is okay. If you get into trouble for it please message me and I’ll explain it to your higher ups.” The goblin gives him an appreciative yet soft grin.

“Yes sir, Heir Potter.” Harry’s eyes widen in surprise as he begins following Griphook. Hadrian decides not to ask, knowing it may be goblin magic which he would be rude to ask about. “You aren’t going to ask how I know your name?” The goblin asks curiously as then turn down a second hall.

“I figure that, if it is goblin magic, it would be rude to demand any answers or ask questions. I wouldn’t want anyone asking about secret family magic and I am going to show you and your people the same respect. You have earned it, after all.” Griphook smiles for once as he nods. The rest of their walk is comforting silence and full of contemplation between them. As the goblin arrives at a door he opens it without knocking earning a growl. Griphook speaks briefly and explains something to the two goblins inside.

Harry sees them both look at him with a tad bit of respect. “Did I do something wrong?” He asks with a sudden shyness.

“Please have a seat, Heir Potter.” Harry obeys as he shakes their hands, first the accountants and them the one beside him.

“Please call me Harry or Potter. I haven’t earned your respect yet and it makes me somewhat uncomfortable being called heir when I only have a faint idea of what you are talking about. Nobility, right?” The three goblins share a look with each other before Griphook steps out.

“Potter, I am Bogluk and I am one of the resource managers. I’ve been told you expressed a wish to help a little. Is this true?” Harry’s eyes shine brightly.

“Yes sir. I didn’t have any idea about any money and my Aunt Petunia has always told me that I am a burden costing them money from their own charity. They aren’t really nice though. Today I demanded to be moved out of the cupboard into Dudley’s second bedroom.” Harry says with excitement before he hears the table splinter from the accountant’s tight grip. Harry stands and comes over to him, looking gently at his hand. “Are you okay? I can heal a little but not much.” The two goblins soften their gaze.

“I will be fine. Surely you know of how Muggles hate child abuse right?” Harry gently begins using his magic to slide the shards of wood out of his hand.

“Yes sir, I do know a little.” The goblin scowls at him.

“In the magical world child abuse can be sentenced with the dementor's kiss.” Harry pauses to think before asking.

“Is the dementor a very dark creature or something. And how does this kiss work, from your grave looks it can be really bad and I’m worried about my cousin. They raised him like that so he never really had an option unless he wanted his father to beat him too.” Harry slaps his hand over his mouth realizing exactly what he said. Seeing that the splinters are out he gently pushes healing energy into his hand, leaving only faint scars.

“I believe it best that you see a mediwitch today.” Bogluk says as calmly as he can make himself. Considering everything about goblins it doesn’t sound too calm.

“Are you sure it won’t be troublesome?” Harry asks, sincerely not wanting to bother them too much.

“We are.” Says the goblin behind the desk. “Please call me Algrut, I will be contacting the Ministry of Magic later on today regardless if it makes you upset.” Harry looks at him with confusion.

“Why do you guys care so much about me?” Harry asks sadly. He never has been used to the positive attention and thus he has a little ‘bite’ in his voice. He winces at the somewhat rude tone and instantly says, “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t be rude to you guys.” Harry feels more than a little guilty for that. Algrut gently pats his shoulder in encouragement.

“It is understandable that you would be defensive about it. Most abused children are actually defensive due to natural instincts instilled in them from a young age.” Harry leans into the comforting touch a little, knowing that he craves any kind of sincere love at this point in time. A few seconds later and the door is banged on. It opens instantly and Harry turns to glance at the three guards with a little curiosity. They growl as they start to take a step towards him before Algrut stands and begins growling right back at them with Bogluk. Harry stands there confused.

“What is going on? First the wards say you are hurt then they say he used magic on you.” The guards ask him plainly. Harry shrinks away from them, slightly frightened of them. The two goblins instantly start defending him, completing each other’s sentences so fast Hadrian doesn’t understand them. The three guards look surprised before they spot the hole where wood should be at on the desk. “Please call for us if anything actually happens. We will have a mediwitch come visit in a few minutes.” The guards exit the room slowly, cautious of him for some reason.

Harry tears up thinking he got them into trouble. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to get you into trouble.” The two goblins begin doting on him, trying to convince him otherwise. Suddenly Algrut offers him a jewelry box. Harry gently takes it before opening it. He gasps at the sight of a black opal with gold inlay of a magnificent owl. On either side of the band part attaching to the gem is a large ‘P’ showing it is the Potter Lord’s Ring.

“It's gorgeous! Is it magical?” The two remain silent as Hadrian gently tugs it out, before he conjures some oil and a cloth to gently polish it while taking care of it. After he finishes cleaning it by hand he slips it onto his index finger. Harry instantly gasps as a feeling of his mind expanding comes over him. Space reaches between his mind and senses before his senses instantly begin filling the gap. Things he never would have noticed come to his attention as he glances around the room. Obviously this room had nearly been destroyed a few times, probably because of some unruly client.

“It has accepted you completely?!” The goblin mutters under his breath so quietly Hadrian is surprised he hears him.

“Apparently so.” Hadrian responds promptly. The goblin startles at his suddenly sharp hearing before he gives him a shark-toothed grin.

“Good, because we would have to find other ways to emancipate you if the ring hadn’t accepted you right away. Your senses are enhanced, right?” Hadrian nods as the two goblins get so excited. “Then it must be known that even Lady Magic accepts you for who you are. She must be proud of you for some reason.” Harry flushes as he remembers the rumors that magic is an intelligent being residing everywhere.

“I’m grateful that she likes me, but now it seems like my thought processing is much faster as well.” The goblins’ grins get even wider, looking almost animistic before the door opens without prompting. Harry looks at the mediwitch goblin who instantly transfigures the seat he had been into a hospital bed.

Harry, knowing what she wants, instantly sits on it and allows her to complete his diagnostic assessment. After several minutes she nods to herself before offering him a potion she brings out of the trunk she brought with her. Hadrian instantly gulps it down, mildly surprised at the rich taste of chocolate instead of the dreadful stuff most wizards have. Instantly he begins feeling better before he smiles at her. “Thank you.” The look on her face tells him that she understands before she leaves once again after giving the two goblins in the room a note. They both read their note before looking at each other and nodding.

“Lady Kirgot has requested you be allowed to stay within Gringotts’ halls until you are well. For now we may continue settling your accounts if you wish. However, Bogluk will need permission to do anything with your assets and vaults.” Harry nods to him before deciding on something.

He gently tugs a blank paper off Algrut’s desk before he begins making a few notes.

Bogluk and Hadrian Jameson Fleamont Potter’s Contract for Business and Aid

Harry Only Part

1st: Hadrian will set aside a vault with money for transactions for the ‘budding’ charity.

2nd: Hadrian’s vault will, initially, have half of it spent on buying House elves or similar workers.

3rd: Hadrian will offer toys, clothes, and other goods from his vaults.

4th: If any goblin feels they are adequate with their studies they may take notes and speculative writings from the familial vaults to attempt to complete them.

5th: All proceeds from the completed theories will go as follows... Main Potter Familial Vault: 20%, Goblin(s) in question: 30%, Charity: 50%. At times, should the product be popular, at least 5% from both the Potter Portion and the Goblin(s) in question portion will go towards the charity. This is negotiable and may be rethought as often as both parties of the contract agree.

6th: Since young and inexperienced among the wizards Harry will not be able to make major changes until the goblins deem him ready to do so.

7th: Instead of making changes Hadrian will voice his worries and reason with the goblins. Should the goblins feel that he is arguing then he may be left out of that part of the ‘loop’ of the charity.

Bogluk Only Part

1st: Bogluk will take into consideration any suggestions brought forth by Hadrian.

2nd: Bogluk does NOT have to agree with everything Hadrian says and may ignore the suggestions and worries if he doesn’t believe they are worthwhile or useful.

3rd: Bogluk will be in charge of the Charity’s Finances along with Algrut the accountant.

4th: Bogluk will be the one to hire managers and such: At least three managers for each area of interest, one for each shift the charity works.

5th: If Bogluk sees any opportunity he will use around ¼ of the charity vault’s money to buy supplies for the elves and workers to craft things to sell. This is not limited to but may include Potions, Figurines, Jewelry, Clothes and anything else that comes to mind.

6th: Bogluk is Not obligated to speak with Hadrian before making changes, but it would be appreciated if he at least spoke of the changes afterward.

7th: Bogluk may make a council of sorts to figure out where the charity will go. Maybe including other races would be a nice gesture but is not required.

Bogluk and Hadrian Obligations

1st: Neither shall abuse those who are working under them. This includes the house elves.

2nd: The house elves will be given at least a few rights by the company. They may have children if they wish, they will be paid 5 Galleons a month should they sell crafted items and equipment, and they will not be forced to work if they are hurt.

3rd: If ‘adopting’ abused elves the elves will be shown kindness and respect as much as the workers can tolerate.

4th: If ANY worker hits, abuses, or calls a house elf a derogatory name they will no longer be allowed to work with the elves without supervision. If rude behaviors toward the elves continue they WILL be fired since the elves are always striving to make their owners happy.

5th: Anything can be negotiated at a later date and if anything is to be changed it should at least to agreed upon by 2/3s of the group. Meaning the council, Bogluk, and the Hadrian will discuss and agree.

6th: Things can be added if ⅔ of the council, including Bogluk, Algrut, and Hadrian, agree.

7th: Things can be removed is ⅔ of the Council, including Bogluk, Algrut and Hadrian, agree.

Hadrian looks over it with a scrutinizing eye before nodding to himself. He hands it to Bogluk and smiles shyly. “Both of you are included.” Algrut takes the magical copy produced by Bogluk and they silently read the details.

“I find the terms acceptable. But I would prefer Algrut manage the funds on his own since I am not the best for that.” Harry nods knowing that it is reasonable before he turns toward Algrut.

“I have actually have something to be added if agreed upon.” He looks at Hadrian with a little worry.

“Go ahead and give your suggestion to us.” Hadrian says expectantly.

Both of them smile at his willingness to at least listen. “Maybe some of the workers who work with the house elves could be people working for masteries. Maybe offering copies of books to be studied and returned would be something to invite more workers. Like people going for their Potions Mastery helping the potions elves and similar.” Harry pauses to think about it before smiling at him.

“One condition.” They look at him, obviously shocked that he is considering it.

“Listening.” Bogluk says since Algrut is speechless.

“I’m thinking about making a copy of all not copyrighted books and placing them in a ‘no humans - public library’ within Gringotts for those who are interested or working towards masteries. However, there is also the fact that many goblins and minority race members, no offence meant by that, would enjoy being able to go after a mastery. Maybe also having a few of those who get masteries help the elves get the equal to a mastery. Interesting, right?” They blink at him as if hearing things before the two of them look at each other with awe, Hadrian instinctively flushes at that look on their faces.

They quickly copy the contract and the agreed upon terms onto a actual contract paper before they both sign it with blood quills. Harry snatches the quill before they can put it up and signs in his own blood as well. He feels a little of his magic bind him to it and he smiles.

“Hadrian, we need to test and see how many vaults you have to choose from.” Hadrian nods as they offer him a sharp needle and a textbook. Pricking his index finger he draws the rune on his forehead before feeling a lot of his magic be sucked up. Once it finishes he has a Pepper Up potion in front of him. He quickly chugs it down before starting to read.

Test of All Inheritances of Hadrian Jameson Fleamont Potter 

Birthday: July 31st, 1980 

Status: Single/Alive/Emancipated 

Inheritance: Fae Royalty Becoming Apparent; Draconian Not as Apparent 

~~~~~~Familial inheritances by Family~~~~~~ 

~~Potter Family~~ 

Family Head Vault: Vault 176 - Contents Are Unknown: Needs to be Sorted - Funds: 9,687,540,000 galleons 

Charlus Potter’s Retainer Vault: Vault 823 - Contents Are Unknown: Needs to be Sorted and Merged - Funds: Unknown 

James Potter’s Retainer Vault: Vault 782 - Contents Are Unknown: Needs to be sorted and Merged  - Funds: Debt to be Negotiated 

Lily Potter nee Evan’s Retainer: Vault 783 - Contents Are Unknown: Needs to be Sorted and Merged - Funds: Unknown - Investments: Nearly 1,785,000 Galleons in Income 

Hadrian Jameson Fleamont Potter’s Trust Vault: Vault 687 - Contents are a Invisibility Cloak and money - Funds: 20,000 Galleons 

Charlus Potter’s Emergency Funds Vault: Vault 596 - Contents Are Unknown: Needs to be Sorted and Merged with other Emergency Funds - Funds: 1,000,000 Galleons - Investments: 19,400,000 Galleons 

Lily Potter nee Evan’s Emergency Funds Vault: Vault 600 - Contents are Unknown: Needs to be Sorted and Merged with other Emergency Funds - Funds: 5,000,000 Galleons 

~~Black Family~~ 

Family Head Vault: Vault 178 - Contents Are Unknown: Needs to be Sorted - Funds: Unknown 

Dorea Black’s Retainer Vault: Vault 368 - Contents Are Unknown: Needs to be Sorted and Merged - Funds: Unknown 

Regulus Black’s Retainer Vault: Vault 593 - Contents Are Unknown: Needs to be Sorted and Merged - Funds: Unknown 

Sirius Black’s Retainer Vault: Vault 592 - Contents Are Unknown: Needs to be Sorted and Merged - Funds: Debt to be Negotiated 

Walburga Black’s Retainer Vault: Vault 342 - Contents Are Unknown: Needs to be Sorted and Merged - Funds: Unknown 

Orion Black’s Retainer Vault: Vault 365 - Contents Are Unknown: Needs to be Sorted and Merged - Funds: Unknown 

Alphard Black’s Retainer Vault: Vault 364 - Contents Are Unknown: Needs to be Sorted and Merged - Funds: Unknown 

Cygnus Black’s Retainer Vault: Vault 289 - Contents Are Unknown: Needs to be Sorted and Merged - Funds: Unknown 

Regulus Black’s Emergency Funds Vault: Vault 111 - Contents Are Unknown: Needs to be Sorted and Merged - Funds: Unknown 

Hadrian Jameson Fleamont Potter’s Trust Vault: Vault 688 - Contents Are Unknown: Needs to be Sorted and Merged - Funds: Unknown 

~~Potter and Black Vaults~~ 

Hadrian Jameson Fleamont Potter’s ‘Go Wild’ Vault: Vault 689 - Contents Are Unknown: Needs to be Sorted and Merged - Funds: 40,000 Gallons 

Hadrian Jameson Fleamont Potter’s ‘Yay Me’ Vault: Vault 690 - Contents Are Unknown: Needs to be Sorted and Merged - Funds: 80,000 Galleons - Investment Income: 300,000 Galleons 

Hadrian Jameson Fleamont Potter’s Marauder’s Vault: Vault 691 - Contents Mostly are Prank Supplies and Map Tools - Funds: 100,000 Galleons - Investment Income: 150,000 Galleons 

~~Maeneil Vaults~~ 

Family Head Vault: Vault 28 - Contents Are Unknown: Needs Sorting - Funds: Unknown - Investment Income: Unknown but Large 

Lily’s Potter nee Evans Vault: Vault 92 - Contents Are Unknown: Needs Sorting and Merging - Funds: Unknown 

Hadrian Jameson Fleamont Potter’s Vault: Vault 96 - Contents are Unknown: Needs Sorting and Merging - Funds: Unknown 

~~Gaunt Vault~~ 

Family Head Vault: Vault 892 - Contents Are Unknown: Needs Sorting and merging - Funds: Unknown 

~~Lestrange Vault~~ 

_Claimed by Broken Contract and Betray of their Family Contracts_

Family Head Vault: Vault 57 - Contents Are Unknown: Needs Sorting and Merging - Funds: Unknown 

Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black’s Retainer Vault: Vault 427 - Contents Are Unknown: Needs Sorting and Merging - Funds: Unknown 

Rodolphus Lestrange Retainer Vault: Vault 246 - Contents Are Unknown: Needs Sorting and Merging - Funds: Unknown 

Rabastan Lestrange Retainer Vault: Vault 247 - Contents Are Unknown: Needs Sorting and Merging - Funds: Unknown

~~Founder’s Vaults~~

_These are vaults started by the founder’s Grandchildren, accessible by those with the blood of those lineages and sometimes by the other Founder’s Line’s Heirs. These vaults didn’t belong to the founders themselves, but they do hold many of their heirlooms and treasures they owned themselves._

_ALSO! Since this test has determined it these four Vaults may be merged since there is now Only One Heir for All Founder’s Vaults._

Gryffindor Vault: Vault 14 - Contents Are Unknown: Needs Sorting and Merging - Funds: Unknown 

Slytherin Vault: Vault 13 - Contents Are Unknown: Needs Sorting and Merging - Funds: Unknown 

Hufflepuff Vault: Vault 12 - Contents Are Unknown: Needs Sorting and Merging - Funds: Unknown 

Ravenclaw Vault: Vault 11 - Contents Are Unknown: Needs Sorting and Merging - Funds: Unknown 

~~Faedrian Vaults~~ 

Faedrian Vault: Vault 10 - Contents Unknown: Needs Sorting and Cannot be Merged - Funds: Unknown 

~~All Other Familial Vaults~~ 

Ambrosius Vault: Vault 9 - Contents Unknown: Needs Sorting and Merging - Funds: Unknown 

Hitsugaya Vault: Vault 8 - Contents Unknown: Needs Sorting and Cannot Be Merged - Funds: Unknown 

Harry James Potter Charity Vaults: Unknown Numbers - Contents Unknown: Needs Sorting and Merging - Funds: Unknown 

~Vaults As Follows~ 

Vault 578 - Contents Unknown: Needs Sorting and Merging - Funds: Unknown 

Vault 563 - Contents Unknown: Needs Sorting and Merging - Funds: Unknown 

Vault 832 - Contents Unknown: Needs Sorting and Merging - Funds: Unknown 

Vault 642 - Contents Unknown: Needs Sorting and Merging - Funds: Unknown 

Vault 618 - Contents Unknown: Needs Sorting and Merging - Funds: Unknown 

Vault 987 - Contents Unknown: Needs Sorting and Merging - Funds: Unknown 

Vault 1076 - Contents Unknown: Needs Sorting and Merging - Funds: Unknown 

Vault 1097 - Contents Unknown: Needs Sorting and Merging - Funds: Unknown 

Vault 1209 - Contents Unknown: Needs Sorting and Merging - Funds: Unknown 

Vault 1137 - Contents Unknown: Needs Sorting and Merging - Funds: Unknown 

Vault 1182 - Contents Unknown: Needs Sorting and Merging - Funds: Unknown 

Vault 1196 - Contents Unknown: Needs Sorting and Merging - Funds: Unknown 

Vault 1292 - Contents Unknown: Needs Sorting and Merging - Funds: Unknown 

Vault 1254 - Contents Unknown: Needs Sorting and Merging - Funds: Unknown 

Test Complete 

Harry feels like groaning at the really long list and he briefly flips through the pages considering exactly what he has in the somewhat weird ledger like book. He looks up at the two goblins, who are looking at his book warily. “Take half the funds from each vault listing a number of galleons. After that have somebody start sorting and merging those possible. They should be, afterward, separated into ‘heirlooms that Potter keeps’ and ‘charity stuff’ according to what you know people may be able to use. Include all the toys and the clothes in there for sure. Repair anything needing repaired. Also, I want the largest manor to secretly be set aside for Werewolves and another set aside for Vampires. After that take a few more and prepare them for homeless people around England and possibly the world. I’ve got an idea for them to be able to help.” The two of them nod to him curtly before Hadrian’s stomach growls.

They both give him a knowing look before Algrut calls for an elf. “Bingle!” The female elf in question appears with excitement, ready to serve her master. “We need you to get a light soup, Hadrian hasn’t always eaten like he should due to abuse. Also include another nutrient potion.” Bingle nods to him, chipper as can be.

“Thank you, Algrut, Bingle, Bogluk.” Harry makes sure he conveys his gratefulness as much as possible. They smile sadly at him with understanding before Bingle vanishes, probably to procure the requested items. Harry settles into his chair, now knowing he can go anywhere in England before he perks up.

“Can we hire someone to pack family journals from the vaults and manors into a trunk and bring them to me? I think they would be interesting to read and they may give me some insight to the wizarding world.” Hadrian explains to them with eagerness showing in his eyes. The two of them smile softly at him, giving him a more human sort of amusement.

“That sounds reasonable.. We will have them pulled as quickly as we can.” Hadrian nods as he starts yawning somewhat. With nothing to do as of this moment his tiredness is getting to him right now. “Let’s get you to your room.” Harry nods as he stands to follow behind Bogluk towards whatever dorms that they have. He quickly bathes, knowing the bath was drawn specifically for him, before walking out in shorts and plopping into bed to start snoring.

X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X

Hadrian wakes to the smell of food as his stomach grumbles grouchily demanding food. Sitting up he sees the tray on the desk. He stands and goes over to it, drinking the potions in phials before starting to wolf down the food. After a few moments he realizes that Bogluk is in the room writing notes at a separate desk where he has papers scattered. “Hello, Bogluk.” The goblin glances up with a small grin.

“You seem better. I’ve been told by Director Ragnok to escort you to meet with him as soon as possible. Also, you are rather scrawny.” He says distastefully as Harry realizes he is still missing a shirt, revealing his scars to the goblin. He flinches back as that realization hits him. “Here, this was withdrawn from your vault to help you get fitting clothes. Step inside and press the button.” Hadrian looks up and sees a strange, photo-booth like structure pop up from a matchbox-sized contraption. He darts inside and shakily tries to calm his breathing. After a few minutes he presses the button hoping for anything comfortable and neutral tone colored.

A larger sweater and several warm clothing pieces appear before he quickly changes clothes, eternally grateful that it included a pocket watch, shoes, and undergarments. Getting dressed he happily slips an oversized sweater over his beige shirt and sniffs it a little. He relaxes at the scent of old books before he steps out and startles as Bingle enters and packs his clothes up. “Thank you, Bingle.” He says to her as he steps out completely. She nods to him happily.

Harry barely recognises the look of awe at his outfit. Hadrian looks down at his very stylish clothes, black slacks that are comfortable fit him almost snugly. His shirt is a plain long sleeved T-shirt in beige that is form fitting. The brown sweater looks to be baggy and way too large but Hadrian has always been into fashion.

He glances at his watch, recognizing real silver with a black band. His lords ring is on his left index finger and his shoes are technically knee high leather boots made from what appears to be snake skin. Hadrian turns shy at the scrutinizing look aimed at him.

“Are you ready, Lord Potter?” He nods to him curtly knowing they will be able to do more the sooner they arrive.

Not even ten minutes later and he is in the office of the director of Gringotts. “Good morning, Potter. Please have a seat.” He does so right away knowing they are up to something including his state of being.

“Good morning to you as well.” Hadrian says automatically. Ragnok grins slightly.

“Thank you. We took the liberty to induce a helping coma in you as well as testing you for quirks. I'm sure you know at least a little about the heroes and villains?” Hadrian nods to him curtly knowing he is getting to his point. “I refer an audible response, please.”

He flushes with embarrassment. “I apologize. I know the gist about heroes, villains and quirks. I have one, right?” He says with hope. Ragnok nods to him with a small smile.

“Your quirk is currently unnamed but may become volatile if ever misused. Read about your unique quirk.” Ragnok offers him a file before Hadrian takes it warily.

Quirk of Hadrian Jameson Fleamont Potter 

Name: Buddy-Buddy  


Usefulness Areas: Has the potential to be useful in all areas if criteria are met. 

Does: copies quirks of certain people fulfilling the mentioned criteria  


Criteria: Friends with the real owner at time of usage. 

Limitation: May currently activate only 3 copied quirks at a time. 

Weakness: May not have enough skill/practice to use copied quirks efficiently or effectively. 

Notes: Currently has 6 temporary quirks and 3 permanent quirks in arsenal. Also, when owners die with a relationship they pass their quirk to user thus it becomes permanent. 

Arsenal: 

Gender Switch: changes gender gaining all hormones of said gender - has to remain in the gender for at least 2 weeks and  if gets pregnant as a female Gender Switch will not work until 3 months after pregnancy ends - useful in everyday life - permanent - Mother owned. 

Cat Shifting: changes people/pets/animals into one of various types of cats - has to complete the reason the shift is for - may get stuck - useful in close range combat - permanent - Father owned. 

Metal Manipulation: allows complete control over all things made of earth such as metal - has to learn not only how to manipulate different metals but must also learn shaping and refining and may learn defect sensory when in relation to metals - useful in all combat, everyday life and some support areas - permanent - mother's father owned. 

Self History: allows instant recall of all the users life in detail including baby years - may even watch memories of others to try to help them prevent bad repeats - support and everyday in a few areas each - temporary - Director Ragnok. 

Wood Manipulation: allows complete control over all things made of wood - has to learn not only how to manipulate different woods since a few are more dense but must also learn shaping and refining and may learn defect sensory when in relation to wooden objects - useful in all combat, everyday life and some support areas - temporary - Resource Manager Bogluk. 

Crystal Manipulation: allows complete control over all things made of crystals - has to learn not only how to manipulate different metals but must also learn shaping and refining and may learn defect sensory when in relation to metals - useful in all combat. Everyday life and some support areas - temporary - Account Manager Algrut. 

Earth Manipulation: allows complete control over all earth, dirt and rocks, including the precious kind - has to learn not only how to manipulate different dirts and rocks but must also learn shaping and refining and may learn defect sensory when in relation to gems - useful in all combat, everyday life and some support areas - temporary - Griphook the Guide. 

Shadow Manipulation: allows complete control over all shadows - has to learn not only how to manipulate shadows but must also learn shaping and refining and maylearn cloaking by usage of shadows - useful in all combat, everyday life and some support areas - temporary - Single the House Elf. 

Claw Nails: allows user to grow ravor sharp claws capable of cutting through metal - must learn how to extend them and may accidentally hurt self and others - useful in combat and rescues - temporary - Unnamed Goblin Teller. 

Harry knows that he is ready to faint at that quirk and it's side effects. Before he can think much more he topples out of his chair as he stares at it for a while. Ragnok gently sits down next to him on the ground. Hadrian allows him to comfort him before he turns toward him and begins crying into his shoulder. Hadrian can't believe that he has the most powerful quirk in existence.

Once he finally is coherent he notices Ragnok is still doing paperwork. “I'm sorry about making you sit on the ground.” Hadrian says to him. Ragnok gently helps him back into the chair before he grins.

“Of course, Lady Potter.”Hadrian freezes at those words for several long minutes. He looks down at himself with his suddenly long hair hanging past her and gently pats her groin area. She smiles widely with excitement at the prospect.

“The prophecy doesn't affect me… it never has.” she feels so much better about her life.

“Correct and incorrect.” She turns toward him slowly. He looks to be hesitant to explain. “Follow me.” He says causing her to stand and obey.

 


End file.
